EPCOT: New Generation
Epcot (nickname project living universe or project L.U.) Future city center and Time plaza: The area around and in front of Spaceship Earth will be re-themed to the city of the future with Utopia vs. Dystopia. There will be more shops and eateries. ''' '''Attractions : '-'''Spaceship earth: river of time: The ride as we know it but with more interaction in the ride, also the ending will be different. -Time racers: A Vekoma moter race ride which will be both indoors as outdoors. Encounter different dangers from the past and the future. -The Timekeeper: The old show with new technology and new scenes to take you through time. - City omnimover: This ride will be the transportation around the city of the future. It will show some new technology used in the city as well. -Innoventions: Imagine, invent, inquire and be inspired in 1 pavilion housing fun interactive games, exhibits and activities for all ages. The games will be refurbed and there will be many new ones as well. The other innovention building is gone due to the future city center refurb. '''The Living Seas: This area will get rid of Nemo( who is now at Animal Kingdom) and will be all about the wonders and dangers of the seas.' ' Attractions:' -Hydrolators: An extinct ride will be a simulator ride that brings us into the seas of Earth. The ride will simulate the feeling of being inside a glass box that is lowered into the reefs of the seas. You will encounter sharks, turtles and many other undersea- creatures. -Undersea voyage: A submarine voyage that shows us the dangers threatening and the beauty of the seas. The ride first shows us the beauty and then we see for example fishermen or oil entering the seas’ waters The Land: The land will now focus on nature, climate, agriculture and the way we use the air and the ground on Earth. The inside of the pavilion will look less metal like but more made of wood and so on as if the pavilion grew out of the ground, but it will still look as a building and not as the inside of an artificial tree or so. Attractions: -Living with the land: It will add a few new scenes but the rest stays the same. It will now show us the ways in which we do agriculture around the world and also how agriculture will work in the future. -Climate canopy flyer: A canopy flyer coaster/ride that visits different climates as the arctics, desert, rainforest and so on. -Kitchen cabaret: The extinct show that now tells us about the eatwell plate and how to eat healthier in a fun and musical way. -Soarin' over the globe: Soarin as we know it but with a randomized system flying to different countries around the world. Imagination: The pavilion will get a major refurb so that it will look at its best. The pavilion will focus on the mind and what it does to our senses. Attractions: -Journey to imagination with Figment and the Dreamfinder: A trackless ride about dreams, imagination and the power of fantasy. The new Journey into Imagination with Figment and the Dreamfinder will be similar to Mystic manor but with Figment being Albert and lord mystic being the Dreamfinder. Figment touches the dream machine and all imagination runs wild. -Dreamcatcher: A despicable me like ride showing us dreams of some children but then the nightmares attack and you'll encounter height, spiders, clowns and many other fears. -Dreamchasers: An indoor rollercoaster where we would chase our wildest imagination. The ride would be about a machine created by the dreamfinder that sends us into our imagination but this happens the other way around. The imagination comes out and so we have to chase these dreams. Weather: This pavilion will focus on the weather, the cause of storms and the damage weather can cause. Also climate change will be a point and also at the Land it will be a topic. Attractions: -Weather factory: Either be a boat ride or a EMV vehicle that shows us the different kinds of weather. -Stormrider: A copy of the ride from Tokyo but a bit different since it will really focus on thunder, tornadoes, floodings, tsunamis and so on, so more disaster themed. Energy: This pavilion will focus on how and where we get our energy from. Also it will focus on the consequences of burning fossil fuels and how we can get energy in a green way. Attractions: -Energy adventures: Ellen's energy ride gets replaced by this ride. The ride will be shorter and won't include Ellen anymore. The ride will now really follow the story of how we get our energy, its consequences and the ways in which we can make the world greener. -Carousel of Progress: The ride as we know it will now be here and with a new finale. The ride will focus on how we provided energy through the present and the previous two centuries. Also how did energy give us new things as a dishwasher and so on. It will also show the future way of getting energy, but it will still follow the story of an American family. -Solar pods: A spinner that works on solar energy Space: This pavilion will focus on the galaxy’s mysteries and about how people have tried to do research in space. Attractions: -Mission: Space: The ride as we know it but with a randomized system so that you get the change to have a unique experience every time you ride. -Lunar rover buggies: An autopia like ride simulates the feeling of driving on the moon. -Space labs: Explore a planet in this special lab. ' Transportation: This pavilion will show us how people have transported themselves and how they can improve it in the future. Attractions:' -Test track: Stays the same. The ride still shows you on what we test cars. -Autopia: The ride from MK comes over around Test Track so that we have an experience for children as well in the transportation area and to open up tomorrowland for an expansion. The tomorrow theme will of course be gone. -World of motion: An omnimover ride that teaches us about the history of Transportation and the development of it. Wonders of Life:This pavilion will teach us about the body and medication. You get to see how the emotions work and also a bit about the senses. Attractions: -Inside out: will be a mix of body wars and cranium command. The ride will teach us about how the emotions work and how everything in the brain works. -Body river: A flume ride transporting us through the body. -Immune fighters: A simulator ride where we have to play the role of the immune system of the body. Fight against diseases inside your cell cab. It will be a bit like mission space but more in the form of star tours. World Wide Web: This pavilion will teach us about the Internet and its’ abilities. The pavilion will be full with screens that show us different websites, mass media and videos. Attractions: -Virus: A thrill ride where we get a tour of the newest features of the World Wide Web but when a virus hits us we get into troubles -The Firewall: Lets guests battle computer viruses and spyware. But beware for all over the pavilion are little robots known as "Pop-Ups" that may appear cute but are annoying as heck. - Oracle internet: An audio animatronic in the pavilion will be present who you can ask questions to. The audio animatronic will be connected to the internet and will try to find the answer of the question. -Age of the internet: A dark ride about the history of internet and all it can do and can do in the future ' Waste Management: This pavilion will show us how garbage is recycled or is getting rid of. It will focus on how we can help the world by recycling and what could happen if we don’t. Attractions:' -Junkyard peak: A rollercoaster ride based on a mountain made of garbage. We will get to see the burning of waste as well. - Wall-e and the big clean: In this ride Wall- E asks you to help him clean the Earth’s waste and also we get a small dark ride part where we enter Axiom to get the people back to Earth. ' New Horizons: The pavilion will focus on the old moral of Horizons but it will look a bit more modern. Attractions:' -New Horizons: The ride as I showed the links from. With new technology, effects and scenes you will see how Earth and its’ population will meet its’ new horizons. ' It’s a small world: This pavilion will teach us about the peace around the World and the laughter of children. The building will be completely different from what we know since the clock tower will face the lake but the entrance of the ride will be on the back where people come from spaceship Earth. Attractions:' -It’s a small world: Reflections of Earth: The ride will be mostly the same but in the end of the ride there will be tunnel where you can see a post card with your picture, future vacation destination and a greeting which you can make yourself in the ride and send to the people you’d like to send it to. - Carousel of Earth: This two carousel rides are based on the carousels in the scene where all the children all around Earth celebrate laughter and peace in IASW. The United States of America: The pavilion will look the same only it will now have the mayflower ship and a restaurant added. Meet Tiana, Naveen and Pocahontas. Attractions: -The American Adventure: The ride will stay the same but it will be updated. The audio animatronics will be upgraded and the video at the end of the ride will have new parts in it. - American Heritage gallery: Stays the same. Mexico: The pavilion will look the same as it does now but it will add a bit more space for the new coaster that will be about a Mayan curse. Meet the three caballeros and Kuzco. Attractions: -El rio del tiempe: A boat ride that will be hosted by the three caballeros. The story will be that our three feathered friends will give us a tour of Mexico's history but they have to hurry before the concert starts. Be ready to encounter mayan people and many more. -Raging spirits: A copy of the ride in Tokyo but there are new effects that will follow the story of a Mayan god cursing us. ' Norway: This area will still look the same and Frozen will only have a small meet and greet inside the Akkershus restaurant. Meet Anna and Elsa. Attractions:' -Maelstrom: The ride as we know it but with many new scenes also visiting the kingdom of the Gods. China: The area will look the same way but there will be one new temple in the back that will hold a ride and the temple of heaven will hold the Legendary Rickshaw ride. Mulan’s house will also be built so that we can have the dark ride based on the Chinese warrior. Meet Mulan. Attractions: ''' -Mulan and the quest for the reflection: In this ride we learn about China’s history, China’s fighting techniques and we follow the story of Mulan. Board a vehicle similar to a Doombuggy but themed to a Chinese umbrella. -Temple of senses: A mad house ride inside a temple which is cursed by the elemental gods who are out of balance. -Legendary rickshaw: Board a rickshaw and see the greatest Chinese legends.The ride will be similar to Gheister Rickshaw in Phantasialand, Germany. '''Germany: The pavilion will be the same as now but it will now have a library and the Neushwanstein castle( miniature) will be present on a rock as well. Meet Rapunzel, Flynn, Snow White and Dopey. Attractions -The Castle Neuschwanstein Mystery Tour will be one of the most unique experiences in all of EPCOT as you are suddenly transported back in time by the mysterious powers of a spirit wandering through the castle. This will be a walkthrough ride. -Rhine fahrt: The once planned ride will be here and show the different beauties of Germany. The ride will feature slow parts but also a part where the river gets wild and where there are small waterfalls on the side of the river+ small drops. - Grimm Library: This ride will be a trackless/ dark ride that shows us the stories created by the brothers Grimm. The ride will follow the origin of some of Grimm's greatest stories. Japan: This pavilion will look the same but mountain Fuji will hold a coaster (the coaster will use a system so that the vehicle won’t make noise to ruin the peaceful environment and the really thrilling parts will be inside( which will also partly simulate the feeling of being outside). Meet the Big Hero 6. Attractions: -Mount Fuji: A mountain coaster located on mount Fuji. The ride will be about a train that gets out of control. -Beauty of Japan bullet train: Explore Japan in this ride similar to the hogwarts express. You will see Japanese monuments and also encounter Godzilla. Morocco: This area will be the same but there will be a new building for the boat ride. Meet Aladdin, Genie and Jasmine. Attractions: -1001 arabian nights: A ride similar to Fata Morgana, a Dutch dark boat ride. The ride will depict Arabian legends. Forbidden cities, genies, wizards, gigantic birds, flying carpets and many more. ' France: This pavilion will be the same but one building is added for the Paris tour ride. Meet Aurora, Cinderella, Quasimodo, Linguini, Esmeralda, Belle and Beast. Attractions:' -Paris tour: Board an old citroen car and see all Paris’ monuments. Maybe even see the Aristocats and Quasimodo. -Ratatouille: taste of France: a ride that Remy hosts. He tells us about French dishes and great locations. This attraction would be a bit thrilling when Skinner sees that Remy is touching the ingredients in his kitchen and we have to run over the streets of Paris to escape him. ' Italy: This pavilion will be the same but where the fountain is there will be new buildings for rides, shops and a new restaurant. Meet Pinocchio. Attractions:' -Gondola di Venezia: A dark boat ride showing the monuments of Italy. Also you will see Venice in times of Carnaval. -Imperium Romanum: Enter your chariot and explore the ancient Roman empire. ' United Kingdom: The pavilion will look the same but there are a few buildings added for rides. Meet Mary Poppins, Merida, Mr. Toad, Alice, Peter and Wendy, Robin Hood, Pooh and Tigger, Basil and Arthur and Merlin. Attractions:' -Charles Dickens' tales: An AA show showing some of the most famous stories. At holiday times there will be the A Christmas Carol story in this theatre. -The British storybook: A dark ride showing us different British stories as Alice in Wonderland, Peter pan, Sherlock Holmes and so on. -The Victorian age: A dark ride that shows us the lifestyle of British people in the Victorian age( also will include a London scene with the Big Ben). - Mary Poppins’ jolly holiday: A dark ride where we follow Mary's jolly story in a vehicle which is hold by an umbrella. -London Bus tour: A dark ride that will simulate the feeling of being in a London red bus that shows us some of London’s monuments. Canada: The pavilion will be the same but will now feature another mountain for the river raft ride here. The castle will now feature a restaurant similar to how be our guest restaurant is made but with a view over the Canadian landscape. ''' '''Attractions: -White water river raft: Dare yourself to board a raft on this wild river with encounters of animals, drops and geysers. The entrance will be where the movie entrance used to be. ' The Netherlands: I chose this country because of its history, the unique city of Amsterdam and because it was in the earliest plans of Epcot. The pavilion will be themed to the Dutch harbor with the houses of Amsterdam. Be ready to try Pancakes, waffles and many more Dutch specialities. Attractions:' -The Flying Dutchman: A both indoors and outdoors hydro coaster following the legend of the ghost ship from the trading era. The outdoor part will just be a slow part where the boat cruises through a part of the Amsterdam canals. ' Denmark: I chose this country because of Hans Christian Andersen’s stories and because I want to show the difference between the Scandinavian countries. Denmark is not the same as Norway. The pavilion will be themed to a typical Danish city. Come on and try some Danish pastry, fish and many more. Meet Ariel, Anna and Elsa. Attractions:' -Hans Christian Andersen's flying trunk: Board your flying trunk and see stories as the little mermaid, the snow queen, the ugly duckling, the emperor's new clothes and many more. ' Poland: I chose this country because there isn’t a Slavic country in World Showcase yet. The area will be themed to the square of Warsaw. Attractions:' -Historie Polakòw: This dark ride will show the history and stories of Poland. Encounter mermaids, the eagle and the Basilisk. -The dragon of Krakow: An indoor coaster where we are transported into the story of the Krakow dragon. Egypt: I choose this country because of the rich amount of history, the rich amount of stories and because of it being a very different country in Africa. The area will feature a pyramid and a small marketplace village. Attractions: -Nile cruise: A boat ride showing the history around the river and the animals living in it. -Ramses' pyramid: This will be a walkthrough pyramid ride that will feature booby traps. -The Eye of Anubis: A thrill ride inside a temple where we visit the underworld by Anubis. Greece: I chose this country because of the rich amount of history, the rich amount of stories and because of it being a very different country in Europe. The area will depict Santorini and a miniature Greek temple on top of a mountain. Be ready to taste some Moussaka,Kalamariaka, Gyros or one of the many other Greek dishes. Meet Hercules and Megara. Attractions: -Hercules: A dark ride in Greece showing us his greatest adventures. -Mythica: A rollercoaster where we encounter Gods, monsters and many more. - Hall of Gods: A theatre AA show hosted by Hermes who introduces all the gods and also says what kind of gods they are. Then he teaches us about how they are worshipped and some stories are told( enchanted tales with belle meets presidents show). Brazil: I chose this country because of its nature, history, location and its’ carnaval festival. The area will be Rio de Janeiro with Christ the Redeemer on top of the rock. Meet Carl and Russell. Attractions: -Amazon river: Yes there’s a ride based on this in Ak in my version but this ride will be different. This ride will be a boat and not a canoe that will show what animals and flowers are living here but then we get a thrilling part where the forest is burned down and then we get into a valley after falling down a waterfall. Australia: This country is chosen since there’s no Oceanian country in Epcot and because it really deserves to be here. The area will be themed to Sydney harbor since Animal kingdom already depicts the reefs and the outback of Australia. Meet the rescuers. Attractions: -Rescuers down under: Board the back of Wilbur and fly over Australia while an audio animatronic Jake teaching us about Australia. We have to be fast when Percival Mcleach comes back and kidnaps Cody. India: I chose this country because of the culture, the legends, the unique existence in Asia and it being quite popular. The pavilion will show the Taj Mahal and a bit of rainforest. Meet Mowgli and Baloo. Attractions: -Elephant ride: A ride simulating the feeling of riding on an Indian Elephant. -Ganges river cruise: A boat ride exploring India and the mythical creatures in the river. ' Russia: I chose this country because of the culture and because of it being different and popular. The pavilion will show Moscow square. Attractions:' -Russia's winterwonderland: Board your sleigh and explore Russia's stories about Winter. -The Bells of Change: an attraction is located within the cathedral, offering a beautiful, artistic and historical depiction of the country of Russia. The tour of the castle takes guests from room to room of the castle, each room having completely ornate, beautiful designs, as each room inspires more knowledge and history of Russia. Many room actual depict and are recreated from the actual Cathedral is Russia. Spain: I chose this country because of it being a unique country in Europe, the history and the dishes they have. The pavilion will show an Andalusian city centre. There are no attractions since this pavilion will focus on food and dancing. ' Indonesia: I chose this country because of it being a beautiful though mysterious country with beautiful rainforests and beaches. The pavilion will show a small village in the rainforest. The village will have a tree house part where children can explore the Indonesian rainforest with small games. There will be a golden temple as well that shows the culture and religious side of Indonesia. Attractions:' -Bamboo river: This ride will show the rainforest and the bamboo villages of past Indonesia. Board a canoe like boat. ' Switzerland: I chose this country because of the culture, the mountains and its architecture. Explore this Swiss village and try some cheese fondue or so. Attractions:' -Matterhorn bobsleds: This ride will be an actual bobsled ride where we glide down the track around the Matterhorn mountain. South-Africa: I chose this country because of the lack of African countries in Epcot. The area will be the same as it was planned. ' ' Attractions: ''' Waterhole: The ride as it was once planned Matamba mine: A thrill ride inside an African mine which is cursed by a God. In my version of the ride you will also have a rollercoaster part. Heart of Africa: This will be a show based on African music. It will also feature audio animatronics since there will be storytelling and Gods involved. '''Tuvalu: I chose this country because of the lack of a Polynesian country in Epcot. The area will have a small Polynesian village in the rainforest. Be ready to dance, Polynesian style. No attractions just food and music. I hope I made Epcot now both interesting as fun. Epcot now teaches you and entertains you both. Also every pavilion will be worth to be called pavilion. Also if you still have comments or things you'd like to add or change, I can still edit it.